Es-ce que tu m'aime ? Car moi oui et j'en souffre !
by FandeYaoi97
Summary: Hatori et le médecin de Akito. Il est amoureux de celui-ci, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque une fille vient et bouleverse tout? Si vous soulez savoir, venez lire la suite ! (YAOI donc ne regardez pas si vous n'aimez pas !).
1. Chapitre 1: Je te protégerais !

C'était par un jour où la neige tombait sur la terre, les rochers ... Un village ou les Somas vivaient normalement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un tueur. Il tua Miratori, le père de Hatori. Akito qui est le futur chef des Somas était là, le tenant dans ses bras.

**Miratori**: Prend soin de Hatori ! s'il te plaît !

**Akito**: Oui, mais pourquoi ?

**Miratori**: Car beaucoup de gens vont vouloir s'approprier son énergie !

**Akito**: Son énergie ?

**Miratori**: Mais si cela arrive , fait lui ...

**Akito**: Oui ?

**Miratori**: Fait lui l'amour !

**Akito**: Comment ?

**Miratori**: C'est le seul moyen, comme ça se seras vous qui aurez son énergie ! Mais c'est vous qui devrait le faire !

**Akito**: D'accord !

**Miratori**: Alors je peut mourir en paix ! Il sourit et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond . C'est à ce moment que Hatori arriva en criant.

**Hatori**: Papa , Papa Il arriva juste a quelques mètres de Akito et Miratori et vit son père dans les bras de son chef et plein de sang ! Il commença alors a pleurer ! Akito s'approchant de Hatori et le prit dans ses bras, en disant:

**Akito**: Chut ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai toujours !

Hatori commença a se calmait et s'endormit alors Akito le mit sur un rocher et pris son sac et en sortit un bout de tissu qu'il mit sur la tête de Miratori Et là tout les Somas arrivèrent ils avaient tous compris !

* * *

Akito se réveilla il avait refait se rêve ! Il était assez faible et toussait. Son domestique arriva et appela Hitori , Hitori arriva tous de suite et le fit prendre un médicament il le regarda !

**Hatori**: Tu devrais arrêter de te souvenir du passé ! Akito le regarda et attrapa de sa mains son menton et le rapprocha de lui et lui dit:

**Akito**: Tu est mignon Hatori , Si mignon :)

**Hatori**: repose-toi , je continue de chercher l'antidote !

**Akito**: d'accord ! Hatori : Ah oui au faite je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes maintenant !

**Akito**: Hein ? Ah oui cette femme , c'est juste qu'elle peut t'aider dans ta science pour mon antidote !

**Hatori**: Ah je vois ! Alors Hatori commença a partir, vexé du manque de confiance de son chef

**Akito**: Tu est vexé ?

Hatori le regarda et franchit la porte en la fermant derrière lui et partit ! Hatori sortit de la chambre de Akito et aperçu Naoki il avança sans faire attention à elle, mais Naoki l'appela et lui dit.

**Naoki**: Tiens , mais c'est pas Hatori que je vois là ? Hatori la regarda indifférent .

**Naoki**: Alors toujours pas trouver l'antidote ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais si j'allais voir Akito pour lui demander si je pourrais trouver l'antidote à ta place ?

**Hatori**: Et pourquoi accepterait-il qu'une femme qui n'a pas d'expérience en médecine face son antidote ?

**Naoki éclata de rire**: Parce que tu es inutile et long , tu ne sert à rien et Akito ferait mieux de me faire confiance à moi et pas à toi !

**Hatori**: Je ne pense pas qu'Akito aurait confiance en toi ! De plus, je suis son médecin depuis qu'on est petit !

**Naoki**: Justement tu aurais dû trouver l'antidote depuis longtemps ! Et puis je suis belle , intelligente et sexy.

**Hatori**: Akito n'est pas du genre à faire confiance aux femmes et à les approcher et même les toucher.

**Naoki**: Ne t'inquiète pas sa va changer.

Hatori avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ni Naoki ni Hatori avait remarqué que Akito avait tout entendu. Hatori partit dans son cabinet !

* * *

Le lendemain a 12h00

Tous les somas s'étaient réunis pour le repas. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent ect ... La fin du dîner approche, Akito décida d'annoncer quelque chose aux somas et plus particulièrement à Hatori !

**Akito**: J'ai pris une décision à propos de cette femme ... Naoki ?

**Yuki**: Une décision ?

**Akito**: Oui comme c'est un médecin !

**Hatori**: Ce n'est qu'une débutante !

**Akito**: Peut-être ! Mais elle peut peut-être trouver l'antidote !

Tous les somas étaient choqués par cette nouvelle , surtout Hatori !

**Shiguré**: Ça veut dire que vous virez Hatori ?

**Akito**: Oui, mais il restera ici comme c'est un soma !

**Yuki**: Mais c'est impossible ! Vous avez toujours fait confiance a Hatori, c'est le médecin de tout les somas !

**Akito**: Oui, vaut mieux se rendre à l'évidence il ne peut pas le trouver .

**Shiguré et Yuki**: Pourquoi ?

**Akito regardant Hatori**: Il essaye de trouver l'antidote depuis qu'on est tout petit, et il ne l'a toujours pas trouvé !

**Yuki et les autres**: Mais !

**Hatori**: C'est bon .

Hatori commença à partir. Akito lui dit:

**Akito**: Où vas-tu ? le repas n'est pas fini !

Hatori ne l'écouta pas et partit dans son cabinet et le ferma à clef puis va s'assoir sur sa chaise, et là, il se mit à pleurer alors qu'il n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années! Quelqu'un vint ouvrir la porte mais il dût frapper. Hatori nettoya son visage et va ouvrir et là, il vit Naoki avec ses infirmiers.

**Naoki**: Je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu vas devoir débarrasser le bureau !

**Hatori**: Débarrasser ?

**Naoki**: Oui c'est moi qui le reprend là !

**Hatori**: Hein ?

Naoki lui fait un papier ou était inscris un contrat comme quoi en échange de trouver l'antidote elle voulait le cabinet et les matériaux de médecine d'Hatori. C'était signer Naoki et Akito. Hatori avait les yeux cachés par ses cheveux, lui rendit le papier et lui dit:

**Hatori**: Attend cette après-midi 14h00 !

**Naoki**: D'accord mais te reste 1h00 alors dépêche toi!

Hatori ferma la porte et ramassa tous ses affaires et il prit son module internet en même temps. 14h00 arriva vite, Yuki vit Hatori avec tous ses sacs et cartons et l'aida à les mettre chez lui, après qu'il eu fini Hatori remercia Yuki !

**A suivre...**

* * *

_C'est un peu court, je suis désolé!_

_J'accepte toute critique et autre... :)_

_Pour les personnes qui vont lire la suite, bonne lecture :). Et dite-moi se que vous en pensez !_

_Merçi :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Va-tu partir loin de moi ?

Le lendemain Naoki avait prit la place où mangeait Hatori. Tout les Somas la regardèrent. Ils avaient tous vu que "Hatori" son nom était inscrit à une table au font de la pièce tout seul. Mais Hatori n'était pas là ! Personne ne savait que Hatori était arrivé en premier et voyait qu'a sa place était inscrit le nom de Naoki. Il chercha sa place lorsqu'il vit que sa table et sa chaise était abimée, cassée, pourrie et isolée des autres. Il était resté scotché sur place, choqué. Alors il partit dans sa chambre le cœur lourd comme un sac de pomme de terre. Personne n'avait revu Hatori à part pour aller acheter des canettes et sandwichs, et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il le trouvait encore plus maigre que les jours d'avant. Akito, en colère de voir que Hatori sortait pour aller acheter des courses au lieu de venir manger avec tous les Somas entre dans sa chambre. Il le vit assit devant la télé, une cannette de coca à la main. Il lui hurla dessus

**Akito**: NON MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ? QUI C'EST QUI T'AS DONNE L'AUTORISATION DE SORTIR ?

**Hatori le regarda et dit**: Faut bien que je mange et que je boive !

**Akito**: SI TU VEUX BOIRE ET MANGER TU AS QU'A VENIR DANS LA SALLE AVEC TOUT LE MONDE !

**Hatori**: Tu croit que je vais m'abaisser à manger et boire sur une misérable table et chaise à moitié cassés ? C'est bon pour la casse ta merde !

**Akito**: Espèce de...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Hatori avait appelé Naoki pour lui dire que Akito n'allait pas bien alors que cela n'était pas vrai ! Naoki arriva et le fit avancer pour partir.

Mais arrivé à la hauteur d'Hatori, ce dernier lui dit:

**Hatori**: Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me virer pour une débutante qui ne trouvera jamais l'antidote ! Ah oui, aussi j'ai trouvé un appartement pas loin d'un hôpital. Je vais y aller au moins on me reconnaîtra à ma juste valeur ! Tu avais dit que j'étais unique et que je serai toujours ton médecin!

Naoki attrapa Akito qui était choqué et partit. Alors Hatori sortit ses valises et les remplies de ses affaires et mis précautionneusement un antidote qu'il venait juste de créer, c'était pour faire retrouver les esprits au personne contrôlées. Après avoir finit, il appela le mec qui lui vendait l'appartement et lui demanda si il peut avoir les clefs maintenant. Le mec accepta !

Hatori prit ses valises, appela un taxi est alla commencer à partir mais il vit les somas à la porte centrale.

**Yuki**: On ne veut pas que tu partes !

**Hatori**: Je ne pars pas maintenant !

**Shiguré**: C'est quoi alors ces valises ?

**Hatori**: Je vais juste sur la tombe de mes parents et après je m'en vais.

**Yuki**: Mais on ne veut pas !

**Hatori**: Va falloir vous y faire ! Après tous c'est la faute d'Akito, il me traite comme une merde !

**Yuki**: Mais il n'est plus lui-même.

**Hatori**: Peut-être !

**Yuki**: Créer un antidote. S'il te plaît ?

**Hatori**: Tiens, fait lui boira ça avec de l'eau !

Il lui lança l'antidote et partit sur la tombe de ses parents

**Hatori**: Bonjour mère, père ! Tu sais Akito m'a viré en temps que son médecin personnel, il à donné toutes mes places a cette femme Naoki a part ma chambre. Moi j'ai pour manger et boire une table et chaise à moitié cassée, il a aussi signer un contrat comme quoi elle voulait en échange de créer l'antidote, mon bureau et mes affaires, mais j'ai pris mon module internet donc elle n'a surement pas put faire son travail à moins que Akito lui ai payé un module ! Tu sais, il avait dit que j' étais unique et que je serais son médecin pour toujours. Bon j'ai acheté un appartement pas loin d'un hôpital. Bon je vais vous laisser. Hatori déposa le bouquet de fleur et partit. Il descendit du taxi qui était arrivé a l'endroit du rendez-vous et attendit que l'homme vienne lui donner les clefs mais Akito qu'il le cherchai et quand il vu qu'il l'avait trouvé commença a marcher vite mais Akito courait et lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea a s'arrêter.

**Akito**: Hatori attend !

**Hatori**: Pourquoi ?

Hatori ne regarda pas Akito. Il se sentait minable d'avoir était jaloux qu'on le remplace !

**Akito**: Regarde-moi Hatori criait-il.

Hatori ne le regarda toujours il ne pouvait pas !

**Akito serra plus fort son bras**: Regarde-moi ! Je veut que tu ne regarde que moi ! S'il te plaît ! dit t-il en retournant Hatori et en le serrant dans ses bras.

**Hatori**: Pourquoi je vous regarderez alors que vous n'avez fait que de me traité comme un misérable ! Vous savez que je vous aimais alors vous en avez profité !

**Akito, qui reprit son souffle difficilement**: Je suis désolée, mais normalement vous restez toujours avec moi après je ne me sens pas bien pour que je me rendorme !

**Hatori**: Je ne suis pas rester car j'avais reçu le prélèvement de votre sang et j'aurais pu savoir ce que vous avez si je n'aurais pas croisé Naoki et que je tombe de fatigue !

**Akito**: Vraiment ?

Hatori le regarda et détourna le regard aussitôt .

**Akito qui avait de plus en plus de mal a respiré**: Je suis désolé ... Je ... Je t'... t'aime .

Et il s'évanouit après avoir dit ces mots. Hatori était choqué mais se reprit vite lorsque Akito s'était évanouit, il appela le taxi des somas. Le taxi arriva Hatori se dépêcha d'entrer dans la voiture et de s'attacher ainsi qu'Akito.

**Le chauffeur du taxi, curieux, demanda**: Qu'est-il arrivé ?

**Hatori**: Il a fait un très gros effort en courant !

Le taxi comprit et accéléra il arrivèrent devant la porte central Hatori pris Akito dans ses bras comme une princesse entra alla dans sa chambre prendre le dossier et alla dans le bureau qui ressemblait a un dépotoir mais il put mettre Akito sur le fauteuil, Hatori lui mis un masque a oxygène sur le visage pour le faire respiré ? C'est à ce moment que Naoki entra et dit:

**Naoki**: LAISSE-LE MOI. JE SUIS SON MÉDECIN MAINTENANT.

**Hatori**: NON !

**Naoki**: SORTEZ D'ICI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS AUTORISER A ENTRER !

**Hatori**: Croyez-vous pouvoir le soigner ?

**Naoki**: BIEN SUR !

**Hatori**: Ah bon ? pourtant vous n'avez pas de papier de son état et de sa pris de sang !

**Naoki**: C'est de ta faute, c'était marqué dans le contrat que j'aurais tout de toi !

**Hatori**: Oui mais malheureusement la pris de sang m'appartient !

**Naoki**: ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRER ! cria t-elle.

Elle attrapa les poignets d'Hatori pour le frapper, Hatori glissa sur un objet à terre un verre se brisa lorsqu'il se claqua la tête contre le meuble et un bout de verre s'infiltra dans son œil gauche. Akito se réveilla d'un bon ayant entendu un bruit comme un verre briser, et vit Hatori allongé à terre avec du sang et vit Naoki, debout, effrayée. Alors il lui cria que c'était de sa faute et appuya sur un bouton et les médecins rappliquèrent. Un médecin prit Hatori et l'allongea sur le fauteuil et soigna sa blessure à la tête et prit une pince pour retirer le bout de verre dans l'œil gauche et le soigna. Akito qui tenait la main d'Hatori était inquiet comme il ne l'a jamais été. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il avait peur de perdre Hatori, et qu'il l'aime ! Le médecin avait fini et lui dit qu'il était hors de danger, Akito était soulagé et il s'inclina devant Akito avant de partir. Akito resta des heures aux côtés d' Hatori et finit par s'endormir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà chapitre 2 fini !_

_J'espére qu'il vous a plus !_

_Si c'est le cas venez lire le dernier chapitre "Epilogue"!_

_Je serais ravi si vous me dites se que vous en avez penser !_

_N'hésiter pas, dites-moi toute vos critiques, etc..._


	3. Chapter 3: Je t'aime

**_Voilà l'épilogue:_**

* * *

Le lendemain à 10h00

Hatori se réveilla et regarda l'heure, il se demandait ce qui c'était passé pour se réveiller aussi tard. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête il chercha quelqu'un mais personne n'était là. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit, un domestique et Akito entrèrent.

**Akito**: Tu es enfin réveillé ?

Hatori essaya de se lever mais retomba, sa blessure à la tête lui fit encore mal.

**Akito**: J'étais très inquiet !

**Hatori choqué**: Vraiment ?

**Akito**: J'espère que tu as un moyen pour te faire pardonner. Dit-il en souriant.

Hatori vit le sourire de son chef , il eu un pressentiment. Il voulut s'enfuir mais Akito le reteint, s'allongea au dessus de lui.

**Akito**: Où est-ce que tu croyais allé ?

Akito sourit en voyant le regard apeuré et l'embrassa. Il approfondit le baisé, il passa sa main sous le maillot d'Hatori il arrêta le baisé il descendit jusqu'au cou et y déposa un petit bisou. Il enleva le maillot d'Hatori et alla lécher et mordiller une perle de chaire rose et d'une main alla pincé et caresser l'autre.

Akito descendit et lécha le nombril tout en allant ouvrir le pantalon et y glissé sa main pour caressé l'organe génital d'Hatori. Celui-ci gémissait et se tortillait... Akito enleva sa main et défie ses vêtements et enleva le pantalon et le boxer d'Hatori. Il prit le sexe d'Hatori dans sa main et fit des vas et viens jusqu'à l' engloutir complétement dans sa bouche. Hatori gémissait et finit par jouir dans la bouche d'Akito. Akito avala toute la semence d'Hatori jusqu'a la dernière goutte. Hatori reprit son souffle. Akito présenta trois doigts devant la bouche d'Hatori. Hatori comprit et les mirent dans sa bouche pour les humidifier, il lécha, et mit dans sa bouche, les doigts, Akito qui décida que c'était près les retira et caressa l'orifice d'Hatori et rentra un doigt. Hatori grimaça mais la douleur disparu quand Akito fit des vas et viens avec son doigt, il rentra un deuxième... puis un troisième. Akito intensifia ses mouvements.

**Hatori**: S'il te plaît prend... prend... prend moi.

Akito sourit et enleva ses doigts pris son sexe et le présenta à l'entrée de l'orifice d'Hatori, et pénétra doucement jusqu'à s'enfoncer en lui. Il s'arrêta et attendit que Hatori soit prêt. Lorsqu'il fut près Akito fit des mouvements lents. Hatori n'en pouvais plus.

**Hatori**: Plus . Arg... plus vite... Ah... plus fort.

Akito décida de satisfaire son amant. Alors il intensifia ses coups de reins et toucha la prostate d'Hatori a plusieurs reprises. Akito et Hatori gémissaient.

**Hatori**: Oui... Encore... Continue.

**Akito**: C'est si bon... Si chaud.

Akito serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Hatori gémissait comme un fou tellement c'était bon. Dans un dernier coup de rein qui toucha la prostate, Hatori et Akito jouirent ensemble dans un dernier cri. Akito se libéra dans l'orifice d'Hatori. Hatori se libéra entre le ventre de son amant et lui. Akito s'effondra sur Hatori, reprirent leurs souffles. Akito regarda Hatori.

**Akito**: Je t'aime.

**Hatori les larmes aux yeux**: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Akito sourit et embrassa son amant et ils filèrent prendre un douche car ils devaient aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

A 12h00

Tous les Somas étaient assis et mangèrent. Hatori avait reprit sa place et son bureau, et Naoki a été arrêté pour avoir contrôler Akito. Pendant tous le déjeuner Akito et Hatori se lancèrent des regards amoureux, les Somas trouvèrent ça bizarre. Mais dés qu'il eurent fini Akito prit la parole.

**Akito**: Moi et Hatori sortont ensemble ! dit-il d'un seul coup.

Les Somas les regardèrent et sourirent.

**Shiguré**: Ça se voyait, vous vous lanciez des regards pendant tous le déjeuner.

Tous les Somas les félicitèrent et étaient heureux qu'un couple s'était formé. Après ça, de nouveaux couples ont profité, Akito le voyait mais dit rien étant donné qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur.

* * *

A la fin Hatori réussi à trouver l'antidote au bout de 3 jours après l'avoir testé sur des gens qui ont les mêmes symptômes que Akito, et se fut un grand succès car il guérirent tous, ainsi Akito était rétabli et profita pour avoir des séances d'exercices avec Hatori !

* * *

_Les couples formés sont: Kyô x Yuki , Shiguré x Ayamé , Hatsuharu x Momiji(le lapin)._

* * *

_Voilà ses la fin !_

_J'ai enfin oser publier cette histoire, qui resté dans mon ordinateur a rien faire !_

_(J'ai mis des couples que je trouve qui vont bien ensemble, et que j'adore. Mais je ne parle pas d'eux dans ma fic!)._

_J'épère que vous avez aimez ma fic et surtout disez-moi se que vous en pensez !_

_Merçi beaucoup pour ceux et celle qui m'ont suivis pendant cet fic ! ^^_

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic :)_


End file.
